


Things (I wonder where I am in my relationship to you)

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Their world is getting  smaller.Are there coincidences?





	Things (I wonder where I am in my relationship to you)

**Things ( _I wonder where I am in my relationship to you)_**

 

* * *

 

_ Wherever I go  _

_ Whatever I do _

_ I wonder where I am in my relationship to you _

_ Wherever you go  _

_ Whatever you are _

_ I watch your life play out and take pictures from afar _

 

* * *

 

Mood: In Your Atmosphre by John Mayer

Inspired by: Photomatic NamSong events 

* * *

 

 

 

When Taehyun read Limji’s excited texts of the Song Minho starting to befriend them, he thought it was all about the  _ “photography business”  _ friendship side of the Chungs. 

Not the  _ “invite him to the night out”  _ type side of  _ friendship.  _

“Ya? Earth to Taehyun?”

“Why is he here?”

Limji followed Taehyun’s eyes and looked back at the men by the other end of the bar counter. She grinned, and without bothering to tone her voice down because the bar was loud enough to drown whatever they were about to talk about anyway, cupped her hands near Taehyun’s ear. “Who?” Of course she was teasing him. She knew full well Taehyun wouldn’t approve of the idea of his  _ past  _ colliding with his  _ now _ so she deliberately  _ forgets  _ to mention Minho’s arrival.

“Song Minho.” Taehyun answered still. 

“You can call him Mino.”

“ _ Noona _ .”

She smirked, held her drink up in a triumphant celebration. “You need to move on, like for real.”

“I’ve moved on.”

“Lies.” She said matter-of-factly. “If you are then him being here is not an issue but he was your  _ very first concern. _ ”

Taehyun remained silent. 

“And come on, J and me are like… your second parents here. You should listen to us.”

Taehyun sighed and called for a waiter to order a drink in a lack of better things to do. Arguing with a middle-aged lady in a loud bar is not a good option at the moment.  “You’re not acting as my supposed parents now. You’re acting like two nosy teenagers.”

Limji scrunched her nose but shrugged her shoulders right after. “I’ll take that as a compliment. I haven’t heard anyone called me a teenager for the past years.”

“Noona.” This time, it was kind of a whine, but Limji just brushed it off and instead grabbed Taehyun’s drink when the waiter came back and started walking towards where her husband was before Taehyun could protest any further.

 

*

“Heyya.” She greeted and the two men turned to look at them. 

Taehyun kept his eyes on everything except Minho. But he could feel him – avoiding his eyes as well?

There was a muted conversation between the four of them before Limji bent and whispered something to her husband to which Jaehwan raised an eyebrow at but Taehyun couldn’t really be sure because the couple was walking away before any of them could even react. 

“Hey – what –”

Limji shouted “Doing stuff!” before they disappeared but Taehyun swore he saw her winking before the crowd on the dancefloor finally swallowed them whole. 

Taehyun gazed around him in desperate escape right after. He could actually just walk away and go home, or start dancing like what he ought to do in a Saturday night. 

Or sit down and talk to Mino. Or not.

But he couldn’t just pretend he doesn’t see him right?

And it’s not like they don’t know each other. 

It’s not like they weren’t – together before.

Right?

_ Right. _

  
  


“Do you want a drink?”

Taehyun could be blindfolded in a dark room with no windows or doors and he would still be able to pinpoint that it was Minho’s baritone. 

It had been a while since he last heard that voice. 

Taehyun doesn’t know what overcame him but he slowly ease to the stool next to Minho’s. 

“I actually ordered one. But Limji took it with her.”

Minho could’ve chuckled. But it was soft and unsure. 

And trembling? 

Minho was nervous… just like him. 

But what are they being nervous for?

  
  
  


“I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

Taehyun nodded. 

Minho held up his hand and ordered Taehyun’s favorite blend, all the special requests and how many ice it should have so as not to strain his voice – Minho recited it without missing a beat. 

Minho still remembers everything about Taehyun. 

How he hides his eyes behind the fringes of his hair when he’s having self-doubts.

How he taps the tabletop with his long fingers to waste time. 

And how silent he is when he don’t know what to say – don’t want to say what he wants to say.

“I hope you don’t mind me being here?”

Taehyun spared him a little glance. “Why would I be? It’s not my bar.”

“I mean me being friends with Jaehwan-hyung.”

Taehyun bit the inside of his cheek. “Why should it be my concern?”

“Because things might happen.”

“Things..?” Taehyun was looking at him pointedly now, and Minho doesn’t really know what to feel (he does, but he doesn’t want to admit it yet,  _ scared to admit it yet _ ). Taehyun gave him a once over. “Things like what?”

“Things like this.” 

“Like this?”

“Us meeting.”

Taehyun returned his gaze on the tabletop but with his palm under his chin as well, elbow planted on the table. “And so?”

“Does it make you nervous?”

“No.”

_ That’s a yes.  _ Minho thought. It was definitely a yes.

Taehyun brushed his hair back in an attempt to calm himself down, “What other things are you talking about besides us meeting? I mean, I can always not come if you’re there.”

Minho cocked an eyebrow, “And why would you do that?”

“Because you might be uncomfortable around me.”

“And what about you? Are you not? Around me?”

Taehyun looked up to the bar’s ceiling and took a deep breath. “I’m still figuring that out.” 

  
  


Taehyun’s drink came in a rock glass and he immediately swigs at and wrapped his palms around it. The bar was becoming too hot for him. He was starting to sweat too. Too many people pouring in now that they were almost bumping to him.

But was it just the bar?

The drink?

Or the way their conversation is going as well?

It was definitely the drink.

_ Where the hell are the Chungs? _

Taehyun took a sip of his drink again, and tried to make the exchange a little lighter somehow. “Let’s go back to the things you’re talking about.” He refused to look at Minho again. Focusing instead on the ice cubes dancing on his glass. “Things might happen.  _ Things _ like – ”

“Me falling for you again.” 

Taehyun almost snapped his neck as he turned to Minho, his lips pursed at this apparent jester. 

Why did he even ask that again when the conversation can actually lead them here? 

Stupid Nam Taehyun. He should’ve known Minho has somethings up his sleeve.

“Scratch that. I can’t fall for you again.” 

Something inside Taehyun’s infuriated and irritated state was suddenly submerged with disappointment and he didn’t bother to hide the sinking of his shoulders. 

He was… hurt.

Taehyhun slowly affixed his eyes back on his drink.

“Because you know, I still am.”

Taehyun fought the urge to look at Minho again. 

He wasn’t sure what the hell he was feeling. (Or what the hell Minho was saying, was it his drinks as well?) But that intense feeling of sadness had suddenly became somber and now somehow, Taehyun feels a  _ little  _ elated.

Damn Song Minho for making him ride a roller coaster of shitty feelings. 

Damn Song Minho for having this effect on him.

Damn Song Minho for meeting him again. 

Damn Song Minho.

“What are you saying all of a sudden?”  _ We’re okay now. We have our own lives. We’re past that time in our lives. _

_ Why are you here? _

_ Why now? _

_ Why are you doing this? _

“The truth.”

Taehyun scoffed.

“I’ve been thinking about it for the past months.” 

_ I’ve been thinking about it for as long as I can remember. _

“I just want to get closer to you again.”

Taehyun took a big gulp of his drink, almost emptying it in one go. “And what? Do everything again like before? End up as two idiots in a bar talking about their bullshit vague relationship?”

“If it means I can see you whenever I want to again and that I’ll be a part of your life then yes.”

Taehyun was supposed to be mad. “How selfish are you? Don’t you think about what I want?”

“What do you want Taehyun? Do you want me to stay away?”

“When did I ever push you away?”

“Then just let me stay.”

“And what?”

Minho was chewing his bottom lip at this point, “I honestly don’t know. I just – I don’t even know what I want. I just know that I want you back in my life.”

“You’re being selfish.”

“I am.”

“You’re too selfish.”

“Then – I – I can back up and go if you tell me.”

“Fuck you. You know I can’t fucking ask you to just go.”

“Then let me stay.”

Taehyun held Minho’s gaze and lost count of the minutes that pass them by.

 

Here they go again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still here? (cries)
> 
>  
> 
> For Ate Mina and Ate Rose and all the NamSong supporters who are still there.
> 
> I’m drowning with boards but NamSong did smth and I just had to.
> 
> This is a very short one and Idrk how things will work out between them irl but who knows?


End file.
